


Mots magiques

by MissCactus



Series: Nuits du FoF [99]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ficlet, Gen, No Dialogue, c'est tout, et euh, zuramaru loves books
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Plus que les livres en eux-mêmes, c'était les mots qui les composaient qui fascinaient Hanamaru.





	Mots magiques

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Sémantique. Ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais pas fait une nuit, je suis hyper heureuse de m'y remettre (même si malheureusement elle a été écourtée ;u; ) mais quand j'ai vu ce thème sortir j'ai failli repartir direct xD J'ai bien cherché un moment mais finalement le personnage auquel j'ai le plus pensé en voyant ce mot est Hanamaru ! Ensuite ça a été une petite demi-heure à taper en me demandant comment j'allais tourner tout ça et voilà le résultat x)

Lorsque Hanamaru n'était pas en train de répéter les danses et les chansons de Aqours pour un spectacle futur ou qu'elle n'était pas en train d'embêter Yoshiko en lui rappelant des souvenirs gênants de leur enfance, on pouvait la trouver avec un livre à la main. Peu importait l'endroit ou l'heure, la jeune fille ne se lassait pas de dévorer tous les ouvrages qu'elle trouvait. De la fiction à l'autobiographie en passant par des poésies et mêmes des manuels scolaires, elle lisait tout ce sur quoi elle tombait.

Personne ne lui avait réellement demandé comment elle pouvait être autant absorbée par tous les livres qu'elle lisait, tout le monde avait simplement supposé qu'en tant que passionnée, elle adorait juste découvrir tous les univers différents ou apprendre sur des sujets toujours plus divers et variés, mais ce n'était pas exactement la raison pour laquelle elle ne cessait d'enchaîner ouvrages après ouvrages.

Hanamaru était passionnée des mots. Leurs formations, leurs sens, tout cela la fascinait. Que certains kanji associés à d'autres puisse former des mots avec des sens bien différents, qu'en associant ces-mêmes kanjis à d'autres encore pour former des phrases remplies de sens, qui pouvaient la faire rire, la faire pleurer ou la faire trembler de colère, tout cela était magique pour elle.

De même, qu'un simple mot puisse avoir des sens si différents, que ce soient en changeant son radical, en le mélangeant à d'autres mots ou lorsqu'il était dans une expression, sans parler de tous les mots qui semblaient si normaux mais, une fois mélangés à des univers fantastiques, prenaient un sens bien différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, cela la fascinait. Il y avait aussi les mots que les auteurs inventaient pour leurs univers et ceux qu'ils modifiaient ou traduisaient pour rendre leurs travaux uniques !

Lorsque Hanamaru s'asseyait dans la bibliothèque du lycée, se couchait dans son lit le soir ou se posait dans un coin ombragé de la cours pour lire un livre, ce n'était pas seulement un univers unique qu'elle découvrait, c'était une suite de mots magiques qui la faisaient voyager et rêver pendant des heures, sans jamais l'ennuyer.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
